


Poetry Collection

by lachowskii



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/lachowskii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry written at different times in my life throughout  from 2005 - 2015. All my works are a reflection of me, my life and experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Away

**Author's Note:**

> My poetry isn't found anywhere but here. Not even on my Tumblr.
> 
> I have over 80 poems but I just don't want to include all of them but ones I like the most. Ones that mean a lot behind them. I've been writing since I was 12 (2005) but mostly of those early material are not included here. Chapter 13 is the start of most of the poetry I wrote when I was much older. Chapter 11 and Chapter 12, are the two poems that were published in August 2008.
> 
> They aren't posted in a complete order but you'll be able to read them and see the transition of my writings and as me as a person. . A habit since I started, I always wrote the time and date so that will also be included in each poetry chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> [Diphylleia Grayi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10061603/chapters/22418456) ( the recent/last collection) - March 2017  
> [Violet Violence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6908068/chapters/15757762) ( mini writing collection) Sep. - Dec. 2016  
>  **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online. Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**

**19 years old**   
**September 2, 2011  
2:20 a.m.**

 

 

You have to listen  
You're gonna have to let go  
Of this "love"  
I know it's not easy  
To give up on this "love"

 

But don't you leave  
Stay with me  
Forever in my heart  
Inside my mind

 

It's like I never tried  
You'd just close the door  
Running away from reality

 

I told you not to fall for someone like me  
But you did, you didn't listen  
Why won't you hear me  
  


Just let go of this "love"  
It's not worth it  
Not worth the fight

 

I wasn't worth your life  
Taken away from me  
As I sleep  
Seeing you in my dreams

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Take Away

**19 years old**  
 **August 5, 2011**  
  


 

Killing my ambitions  
My temptations to seek desires  
Where evil takes over nature  
Just a shot at life

 

A life that was never lived  
Inside my hatred  
There is no forgiveness  
To such sins that are beyond my control

 

Excuses takes in action  
Killing my tongue to speak  
Demolish my traces of memories

 

To carve my skin,  
of feeling this is what my life is about  
To carve my ways  
To scar my faults

 

Want to be freed of tears  
Letting go of suicide thoughts  
Laser in my brain  
Into believing I could sacrifice  
For a true life, to be real


	3. What's This?

**19 years old**   
**September 1, 2011**   
**2:05 a.m.**

 

 

Keep that rope tied around me  
You won't lose control  
I promise

 

Give into me  
Dancing with the devil  
Such a young rebel

 

Your eyes into my heart  
Won't let you go  
Won't lost control

 

I won't force you  
No pressure  
Not giving in

 

Your legs wrapped around me  
Your kiss  
Your lips

 

I never felt love  
Until I met you  
Until I saw you

 

First sight  
Not I'm changed  
You're the reason for my smiles  
Sweet little child

 

Sheltered by your warmth  
Hands touching my senses

 

I can hear you  
So lovely  
Vibrant to sound

 

From the love that I found

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Untitled #3

**17 years old**   
**July 31, 2009**

 

 

I got a little lost after chapter one  
Don't know where the story had begun  
Reading between the lines  
To see what I miss  
After each phrase  
Paragraph after sentence  
Took me in a dark place  
Dreaming of happier days  
What is this you're trying to roll up your sleeve  
How is it so hard to believe   
Why me?  
Because to my dismay  
You steady betray  
This story telling dream  
But it's not what it seems  
To actually be  
I thought I lost a chapter  
But the chapter lost me


	5. Well Overdue

**19 years old**   
**September 3, 2011**   
**2:35 a.m.**

 

 

You never let me speakCausing forces to collide  
Dreams being drifted  
My mind going for a ride

 

I wanna hear you say it  
Straight from your heart  
The point of no return  
No time to start

 

Dreaming and I haven't even closed my eyes  
So ahead of you  
Lost in time

 

Truth being divided of assumptions  
Infatuated with anything given  
You're gonna regret your decision

 

Keep playing that emotion  
Over and over until it kills you  
The souls of a ghostLosing your chance of something real

 

 

 


	6. Only Heaven Knows

**16 years old**   
**November 9, 2008**

 

You left me thinking   
That life is never what you expectedTo live a life that is unique  
And is very perfected  
If you were here  
Would you have lived for me?  
Instead of leaving me  
Or tell me   
Would you have died for me?  
Taking an unexpected sacrifice  
I wanted to die for the world  
When you left my life  
How could anyone ever know  
The pain I put you through  
Or the pain I went through deep inside  
Like a win or lose situation  
Leaves you crying any time  
Thinking you would come back  
I really need to let you go  
So we've come so far, to the end of the road  
It's such a sad story that has never been told


	7. Wake Up Call

19 years oldSeptember 1, 2011  
1:52 a.m.

 

 

You head them calling  
But you won't release  
The sacred lies  
In your head

 

I heard you beg  
To stop,  
the callling

 

Blind over the years  
That won't let you know what to feelThis can't be real  
  


Trapped inside a book  
That kept our secretsFrom the light

 

Kept in the dark  
The other ones won't have to know  
Please tell me why  
You won't release   
To bring me back to life


	8. Contemplating

**19 years old**   
**September 1, 2011**   
**2:10 a.m.**

 

 

Pull the trigger  
Don't be scaredFor once in your life  
  


It would be much betterIf you die

Just do it  
For me  
Just this once

 

Before I let goGet the hell out of my system  
Please.....  
I beg of you  
I beg of you

 

Just please  
Do this for me  
Just this once

 

I'm gone out of my headI remember exactly what you said  
Those words were true

  
I'd never wondered  
If I could forward with this  
I must be better off  
Alone....  
My corpse all dried  
With no soul

 

No soul to care  
No one would matterAnyways....

 

It's not that I could be missedBut yo said  
Do this for me  
Just this once

 

I'm in a mindfuck  
My brain hurts  
Body aches  
I can't speakSeeing the light  
That shall lead me   
To you....

 

 


	9. Inside

**12 years old  
November 11, 2005 **

 

Dreams turning into something heavy on my heart   
While nightmares become real   
And reality is what I feel I'm trying to get the picture   
Than live in a fantasy Instead I runway   
From everything that happened that day   
Say goodbye to yesterday   
And never look for the future   
Because tomorrow is never promised   
So those thoughts are not useful   
The craziness in my soul has been abused   
Mind so confused   
Wasted time being used I think what it would be like to sacrifice   
Just to have a real life  
While nothing seems fair and nothing seems right   
Sun rises in bliss and dark clouds on my head   
Slowly breaking into pieces  
Can't put back the pieces together   
Steady running away from what I thought was going to be forever


	10. If You Only Knew

**17 years old  
July 30, 2009**

If you only knew  
What really goes on inside  
If you only knew  
What always runs through my mind

 

But you wouldn't understand  
You wouldn't be able to handle the truth  
But you see it's not me  
The problem is you

 

If you only knew  
My wants and needs  
If you only knew  
My passions, hopes and of course my dreams

 

If you only knew   
The sins I've committed   
If only you knew  
Well yes, I've been forgiven  
But if you knew about the way I feel  
But one thing you do know is I've always been real

 

But you wouldn't understand  
You wouldn't be able to handle the truth  
But you see it's not me  
The problem is you


	11. True Meanings

**15 years old  
February 2, 2008  
4:52 p.m. **

**This poem was published, August 2008**

 

Meet me in thought, idea and expression  
Because that is where life has taught me a lesson  
That they're all ways of belief and direction  
We're all just looking for own reflection  
Some portraits of the heart, kindness, love and affection  
Not everyone is thoughtful and has regards for respect  
Ignorance is a bound  
Not to mention neglect  
Fast pace living world has exalt chaotic  
Because this material world is sure to make you psychotic  
Truth be told nothing comes close to a loving family and friends  
And anybody that doubts me simply don't comprehend  
Because all we have in moments are now and agains  
So hold on  
Step back  
And take a good look around  
And try not to stay focus on this hateful ground  
Cause' the things that last the longest are what comes from within  
But thanking GOD is where you should always begin  
But we all have one thing in common  
We all want to be loved  
And yet we all can get that blessing  
From GOD and above


	12. You Think

**14 years old  
April 6, 2007  
**

**This poem was published, August 2008**

 

You think you know me  
You thought you knew  
But no one knows  
What we really go through  
You think there's pain  
You though we cried  
When it rained  
Within us inside  
You think we feared  
You think we failed  
But our hearts cannot control  
What our minds derailed  
You think there's love  
But none is here  
Because with no hope  
There's nothing we can bear  
You cannot judge  
What you do not know  
What we've been through  
Of pain and sorrow  
You think you can say  
Whatever is on your mind  
But you do not know what affects us through time  
If you tried to love  
Than hate us in despite  
Then you should  
Whatever is done in darkness  
Will eventually come to light  
You think you know  
How we truly feel  
You think you know  
But you have no idea


	13. I've Chose The Life

**21 years old  
June 5, 2013   
5:39 a.m. **

 

I've accepted the darkness from under the sun

I've decided I'm going to stay and decided not to run

I've been risen from truth beyond you and me

It took me a long time but now I see

My brown eyes are touching the ones that only want to be used

And that's okay because I fall in that pile too

Just don't speak

I might just need to be your enemy

Driven down to the need that pierces of who I can be

Just touch me

Just be my distraction

Get addicted

Get high off me

Only because I like it

Don't tell me you love me

Because I could never love you back

Yes I love it when you come and go

Unfortunately I'm only adapted to that


	14. Moment

**20 years old  
May 22, 2012  
6:58 p.m.**

 

My brain is melting  
I think these pills took affect and I'm just now feeling it  
It was all for fun and I suppose I've given into it

She brought herself in my bed  
On her own terms  
I'm not gonna let her leave   
To find someone else to kiss

Bit my lips  
Fill me up  
And yes  
We'll let him watch

I hear noises in my head now  
My body is shaken  
And you're the reason why now  
Tell me you love me  
Even though you don't mean it  
And I don't even want to hear it

Don't I love it  
Fuck myself on the thought of it  
You actually believed that this would be true  
Foundered by the situation  
It all began with persuasion


	15. Unknown

**21 years old  
August 22, 2013 **

 

The suns comes up  
You can't look for anyone  
You're succumbed to the emptiness  
And feeling numb  
It awakes you, so you cannot trust anyone  
One would say you're damaged  
Unlike the rest of us

 

We're usually have our minds in a faulty state  
Need the urge to die  
You're trying to stay awake  
Forget the past because the future kills you more inside  
To the unknown pressure  
That can't make you feel alive


	16. Her, She

**  
22 years old  
August 19, 2014  
3:30 a.m **

 

Her behavior is erratic

Her behavior is unlike none other

She needs to be tamed. tortured in her brain

Endless screams and empty sunrise

Shame her for her endless pleasures

That she only wants to feel alive for

Strive for so she wouldn’t have to die for,

the painless and mindless and selfish

That shed her skin and bleed

Like she’s out of her head

But you wouldn’t have to worry

Since she’s already dead


	17. Not So Wrong

****  
22 years old  
August 21, 2014  
2:38 a.m. 

 

I’m not sure if I’m a fool

I think I know what I need

I believe what I feel

The most is usually nothing

I see something set on passion

Set on greed and my privileged ways

Don’t talk, don’t look

Just touch me for the most part

Get me off my life for one second

Perhaps more if you’re that good

 

I’m sure I’m lifeless

I’m sure it’s a phase

I thought wrong

I think it’s the way I look at you

I think it’s the way you look at me

Hit me only when I ask

Because it benefits marks on me 

That I cover with a mask

 

I cover my truth and at last I know this is true

Embrace me to something I never knew

Teach me the wrong way to keep me open

Choke me with your blankets of words

Like they never been spoken

Get inside me with force of the lovely adaption

Just use me when I wanna be used

That's all I'm asking


	18. That One

**18 years old**  
June 3, 2010  
5:19 a.m. 

 

Don't know when I got so twisted  
Perhaps, you just might know  
How you manipulated me  
Into thinking that you were the one

 

I'm so glad my clothes never came off for you  
Because now it's for someone else  
I know you're probably watching me  
Just thinking if I might break

It's such an overgrown feeling  
How my heart went missing  
Don't you know you were the cause  
The first and last  
I'm so glad now that you're left in the past

Since you came and went I'm not wasted on anything  
With the feel declined, I can't help but remember your voice  
You were behind me  
Reminding me  
That being with you was simply not a choice

Did you like how you forced me  
Believing that it was just going to go back to normal  
My head is still filled with your lies  
Leaving me with a drunken haze at my front door

You messed with too many lives  
To get what you want  
Still empty handed  
I had no choice but to run


	19. Okay

**20 years old**  
January 4, 2013  
4:09 a.m

 

Can I just hold you in my arms

I know we're falling apart

Yes, it's scary

But that's just where we are

Purple kisses on my face

I just want a taste 

To spill my guts at 4 p.m.

It was nice back then

We drove miles and i'm on top of you

This morning dew shines through

This road is so never ending

And your touch leaves me screaming

It's all okay

 

I think my mind went missing

Not going to try to find it

Let's just keep kissing

Reveal all my darkest secrets

Such a big mistake but I'm still living

I only got time and it's lovely I put it to use

I wasted it mostly on you and that's okay

 

I found a chance to crush my tongue with yours

I thought it was all at a lost

We were still traveling and our eyes must be closed

Vision went a different route

While my skinny jeans were coming off

I know you have someone else

And that's okay


	20. Go On And Just...

  
**22 years old**   
**August 27, 2014  
 **6:36 p.m.**  
**

 

If you're thinking of leaving me alone  
Then it's about time that you do  
Don't need you to drag this out longer  
Just don't be the fool

I wouldn't ask you to stay  
Drown me or leave me

I'm only lost in the world  
You think it's so suicidal and tragic  
Sorry if my dark words were too much for you  
It's just the careless habit

Am I driven yet?  
Isn't the darkness my passion  
Touch me, love me, bruise me

Remember you said it was okay  
Shook my soul long time ago  
Sweet tongues tracing me  
I can still see the hate in me

Don't hold my hand  
Don't suppress me  
Drown me or leave me

Our legs intertwined  
Sheets on fresh skin  
This felt like heaven  
Living in sin

Was the hand-print enough  
So unlikely to be loved  
So immune not to trust

I don't need you to want me  
I don't need you save me  
Drown me or leave me


	21. Without A Word

**  
22 years old  
September 3, 2014  
11:50 pm **

 

I'm a mess and our ribs are getting tough  
Some happy potion mantra   
Has us laughing til it hurts

I'm only but so young  
Can we just have a little fun  
Got me all across this floor  
And I can't feel it no more  
Not sure what these pills did  
Don't remember one ever placed upon my tongue

I'm not a shame if I popped one  
Can you take me to your room  
Trust me, shit like this isn't knew

Pacify my feelings  
Let me be honest  
That I need to get lost   
In this world of yours  
It's so addictive and toxic

We might be enemies tomorrow  
And for now we're not even friends  
I'll just make this body bend again

I know it might be wrong  
Yet in this time we seem to get along  
Don't have your number in my phone  
Since we never last so long

Don't you know it's been a long week  
Just let me  
Chase you with nothing to say  
Get you numb without a word  
I'm just another bird


	22. Fallen Dove

**  
22 years old  
September 6, 2014  
1:17 a.m.**

 

Throughout the day I've found a liar in you  
Kindle my needs to tell me the actual truth  
Am I just your fallen dove  
For you to hold on to?

Am I the bad bruise?  
It's not just a sour deal  
That we've lost time to heal

Can I just be the one?  
Your fallen dove  
Just the one you lust  
Not trying to fall in love  
Something I'm not capable of

Can't hold out on something for once  
Isn't it clear for you  
Am I just the blade of fire  
Morphing of a sharp blade for you?

I spoke about you through a kiss  
You could never touch me like _this_  
So in the mist  
I'm only left with _this_

Am I the skin that's tearing  
Under your hands  
No longer bearing  
Or carving my starving soul  
Left me bleeding to the unknown

I will never be the one  
Not your lover  
But to someone else  
I'm something more than just _another_

Give into me like I'm the one you want  
Leave me bleeding  
Screaming  
Like a fallen dove

Change me like I need it  
Free me from my demons  
Castle walls are coming down  
In the black sky  
I found your lie

So I've tried  
To satisfy this primal love  
As I'm the one on bended knees  
Warm water touches me  
And I'm better off drowning

Mercy me  
So I'm not someone that you'll love  
Let you breathe between me  
I'm the one you hold on to  
Your fallen dove


	23. Been Here Before

****  
22 years old  
September 12, 2014  
4:11 pm 

 

Early twenties and she doesn't need a hero  
Left the bed to look in the mirror  
I'll take the passenger seat  
To watch you drive around the corner  
I figured it was too dark in the horizon  
Skin crawling and tongue biting

I want to feel but it used me  
Emotions was what abused me  
So I kept away to watch it break me

I know you'll laugh and then your head goes down  
The room is spinning while you hear no sound  
I'm sure about this  
I'm sure I already know  
How we get here and you can't leave me alone

I'll break a glass and crash  
Under blue sheets  
While the rain speaks for me


	24. Past Time

**22 years old**  
 **September 18, 2014**  
 **12:17 am**  


My pencils are all lined up for you  
I don't even know what to write to you  
You say you can't trust me  
While you don't even want to hear the truth  
I wonder what this speaks  
Such volumes  
Until we reach a low peak  
Try to grab me once more  
Cry upon the things you love  
It's like I'm fucked out of my head  
And you've been going out of your mind  
Eighteen days  
We've became undone

It's just an illusion you've got me this way  
One night we'll fall and do this the same  
Why would I bother to let us change  
I'm too far to drown in the ocean  
So now, I'll stand outside in the rain  
Weeks away from the past love  
And all the caused pain  
Am I dying to drive us off the deep end  
And keep us in a sour trend

It's such a strong hold  
And you've think I've got this all wrong  
This feeling here, your hands on me  
Feels entirely strong  
Please keep this grip on me and make me feel bad  
Just keep me miserable  
But most of all  
Just keep me sad


	25. Take It From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of nostalgia. The fact I sat in my little two hour class writing a poem. I used to do this in classes back in high shcool and yeah. Not sure when was the last time I ever wrote anything on notebook paper besides loads of my old poetry work.

**22 years old**  
 **September 29, 2014**  
 **9:24 a.m**

No longer will control be behind your hands  
Scraped legs touch cold floor where I used to stand  
In a space I will breathe  
With livid air I will savor  
Such a quiet kind of madness  
And in sadness like none other

Built a heart made of armor  
Don't ask why when you're a prime example  
To tear down the wall  
That crawls, beneath the castle  
When we lay heads and batter the truth

I followed into a car crash of doves  
Take control of the sky above us  
Revolting touch and a wicked orbit  
Night air treasures  
Stealing the heavens


	26. Instead Of Me

**22 years old**  
 **October 14, 2014**  
 **2:23 am**

I'm just another bird  
Lost in silence and unheard  
The couch can feel that I need to let go  
There's an unconditional warmth  
Startling and inviting  
While I am here  
Only because  
you  
left me

Can we forget  
The wrong I've done  
Take me down the pedestal  
That once had become  
Another toxic dream  
While it seems  
between  
me and you  
It's all untrue


	27. Even If You Choke

  
**22 yrs. old**  
 **November 20, 2014**  
 **10:50 a.m.**

The music is quite old  
With a story still new  
Forced fantasies are still here  
And her vision is beyond clear

You had her screaming  
Carved skin and damaged  
You looked past her bleeding  
No existence of some being  
Tread lightly by touch  
While you're still leaving

She's lost by the blue ocean floor  
To cry and let go  
Since she can't take this any more  
Then a voice told her _'just hold on'_  
Who knew she'd be the one compared to the simple song

No happy ending if she agree  
Not a fairy tale if she complies  
She needs something to live for  
So, self indulgence will suffice

I am the girl in red  
The new found confidence has drowned me  
I was wishing to be dead  
And now I'm traveling endlessly

The voice in my ear told me to steer clear  
It said not to jump in his arms  
But I simply don't care

I don't want a name  
Just a small taste  
Don't let me drown  
Fix me before I lose this race

Smiles cover up pain  
And a hazy mind  
Nothing more than a trophy fuck  
Filled with drugs  
Hanging on flowers and wild vines

I'm the creature and the demon  
Mental state is still glowing  
I've drastically changed  
Without anyone noticing

Isn't it fun when no one cares  
Aren't I beautiful?  
Please, just tell me  
Am I not the necessity?

Do you hands want one more grip  
Does your lips need one more kiss  
I'm living the destructive life  
I know that I'm easy to forget


	28. Of Me

**22 years old**  
 **December 7, 2014**  
 **11:48pm**

 

Never took the offer  
I chose the life  
Secret shame  
Trade for my own little time

Money has broken my castle walls  
Down the checkered floor  
Into the passive halls  
I've forgotten myself worth  
I happen to lost it all

You happen to never see me again  
And I'm lost on top of someone again  
To feel strength that lies with lust  
Until dust transform within the wind  
I am here  
Just for _them_

I've lost my ways  
Fucked away the shame  
Now wrists have turned red  
Until the last day

Tell me I belong to world  
Breathing between men  
When the deal was never the issue  
It's me in my own skin  
That has took a strong hold

This is what I live for  
I guess I'll die for this right  
To hold my every being  
To the last shining light

Just know, if you're down with me  
You're gonna do this  
Never back away  
So you better step a little closer

Watch me  
Since I'm the queen of the fall  
And yes, I want it all

Don't you want a taste?  
Sorry, there's no way I can apologize  
For that, my madness  
Is the only thing I can embrace


	29. Certainty

**22 years old**  
 **December 8, 2014**  
 **11:06pm**

I tend to raise too much havoc  
Can you blame me?  
Can you fuel my madness?

Since we rise above it  
Nothing dare to touch _this_  
And I figure we can't get any clearer  
Within the darkness of the picture

I feel I got lost inside this  
I need to put it behind me  
Never got so fucked upon this decision  
Leave me with this empty feeling

Your rock hard ambition  
Your explicit determination  
To do whatever it takes  
To bring me to my knees

And then you asked me _'if I want it'_  
And of course, I said _'please'_


	30. That XX

**22 years old**   
**December 10, 2014**   
**9:27pm**

I'm not in love  
Just in love with lust  
I can mask anything  
With a certain amount of touch

Don't you wanna stay?  
Would you rather pray?  
Or we could just lay  
Where our hearts can stop mid-way

And we can lay heads  
Upon this golden bed

Not sure I ever asked for much  
Just to be touched when midnight comes  
I'm so addicted to it  
I can never make up my mind

I know it's hard for you to cope  
To surely be here with me  
I think I'm watching time slow down  
When I stand alone in the street

I don't think we have met yet  
Not too many times to be exact  
I feel I'm caught in these walls  
In and out without strong contact

Lost upon my lonely mind  
As you get inside me  
While I hide in my dangerous mind  
Scratches turn skin raw  
When we're stuck in time

All the wrong I've caused  
When I should have ran  
Instead I continuing walking  
Breaking  
And habits are never ending

You've got me tied up  
In this crazy place  
When the drugs can't seem to erase  
Pain that has touched every bone  
And yes, I'm all alone  
Yes, you're all alone  
When can we go home?


	31. Two

**22 years old**  
 **January 10th, 2015**  
 **12:02 am**

We could possibly call it magic  
Watch the past in a shiny gleam  
Small screams  
Puffy pink painted dreams  
That so happen to be tainted  
Spark with powder everlasting fear  
Up until she fainted

We could try and lie  
Like we don't live on a drunken hazed need  
Worn out at the seams  
Typically sinking deeper  
Drowning below the water  
While the vision gets even darker


	32. The Night Is Filled With Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found an old notebook in my room and saw this in the first page. I don't even have a time or specific date for this except the month and year .

**20 yrs old**  
 **August 2012**

She felt hate slip off her tongue  
Her blood boiled in rage  
Eye soaked of disappointment  
While ignorance lingered in her ears

How can one become so massive  
In the heart of uncontrolled meanings  
Unlike some  
She had it flowing her entire being

Minds pounding in distrust  
Soothing those tortured lips with lust  
Carving her soul to walk away  
Within moments of betrayal

Silence kept on pushing  
To keep her sane  
Reality is brought as a gift  
No longer a game

Whatever she felt as pretentious  
She couldn't face any forgiveness  
Truth only stood out to be forbidden  
A this was meant to be hidden


	33. Untitled #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**

**23 yrs old**  
**June 15, 2015**  
**9:54 pm**

 

Drowning in my money  
Don’t think this shit is for fun  
I’ve wasted it on people I don’t want to see the next day,  
including pills and other drugs  
I think I found my groove again  
Even though I’m still too young  
Early twenties, spent my time  
Until I’m too fucked up and done  
I don’t want nothing from you  
Even though you’re not just anyone


End file.
